The present application relates to data analysis such as detecting the subject matter of digital text. Stated another way, given a particular member such as a person, place, product, scientific concept, etc., does the digital text relate to the member? Often in this type of data analysis text from two sources can be compared. For instance, does text from a document relate to text from a product listing or member of a dictionary? This type of data analysis tends to be resource intensive. For example, the techniques may be utilized to compare thousands of documents that each contains thousands of words to multiple databases that contain millions of entries. Further, user satisfaction may be dependent upon accuracy of the membership checking regardless of the resource issue.